


sharp pink (like sweets)

by withluvsan (lostlovelis)



Series: of all colors (i chose you) [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pinning, SoccialyAwkward!Mingi, blind!seonghwa, but only in yunho's point of view, like very light, mute!yunho, partiallydeaf!hongjoong, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan
Summary: So, imagine Yunho’s panic when he received an 03pm message from his crush asking his opinion about a matching set of rings he wanted to buy for the guy he liked.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: of all colors (i chose you) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920976
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	sharp pink (like sweets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightstarshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightstarshine/gifts).



> Merry (kinda late) Christmas!
> 
> This is my entry for the Atiny Santa! I hope you enjoy  
> :D
> 
> Being honest, I wrote this in a span of hours while binge watching The Mandalorian, so... nop, no beta-read. Please, bear with my grammar mistakes.
> 
> Mine is dedicated to @starlightstarshine! I really hope you like it :) I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Italics and "" means that Yunho is using Signal Language, since he is mute in this series of short-fics.
> 
> ps²: fixed a few minor grammar mistakes and beta-read

Yunho was scared.

Ok, maybe scared wasn't the right word, but almost there.

He and Mingi had been talking for a while now, just simple chit-chats here and there that could run over an entire night (sometimes Mingi rambled about losing a morning class because he slept in and how his teacher couldn’t scold him since he was a straight A’s student, it never stopped any of them, though).

But everything went downhill when Mingi started being more affectionate with him in public.

Yunho knew he liked males, he didn’t even try to deny, but it was different when said male was his friend that knew that he was mute and acted like it was the most normal thing in the world (he also thought that Mingi was the most adorable bean with his small eyes and gummy smile, but he swore he would bring his conclusions with him to his grave).

So, imagine Yunho’s panic when he received an 03pm message from his crush asking his opinion about a matching set of rings, which Mingi wanted to buy to the guy he liked.

Yunho basically broke.

He avoided Mingi like a plague for days, until he was squared by Hongjoong and Seonghwa in his own dorm room (which he gladly shared with Jongho, but also cursed because said friend left him to go on a date with this “cute but also hot customer from the cafeteria”) and had to answer a handful of shameful questions before being left off the hook.

–You should talk to him. I thought you guys were good friends by now. He even said that was learning Korean Signal Language to be easier to talk to you – Hongjoong had his head slightly tilted to the left, so Yunho had more access to his listening gear – Don’t let him hanging like that. He was so excited when he told me about asking for your opinion, because your tastes were similar and all that – Seonghwa nodded along, holding his boyfriend’s left hand, the cane attached to his right wrist.

–If you needed sometime, you could’ve just told him. You didn’t need to explain, but at least tell him that you needed time to yourself. I live with him in a daily basis and took me a while to understand that he feared being attached to me and see me leave like his father did. I’m sure he already told you that his parents are divorced, right? – Yunho nodded, biting his lower lip.

“ _Mother and father divorced. His father moved to US and never returned._ ”

Mingi had told it to him one day, when Yunho came to see him practice in ungodly hours of the night. They had spent the night watching the stars in the roof of the dance building.

The cold Yunho caught the day afterwards was worth it to see that cute gummy smile and spend some hours looking at Mingi and the stars that he had on his own eyes.

–So you know that his heart is fragile. I don’t want to guilt trip you. It was never my intention. And now, knowing the reason why you’ve been avoiding him, I understand even better – Seonghwa spoke softly, a small smile on his lips and a spark on his eyes. Being blind didn’t prevent him from seeing the world – I’ll talk to him, okay? I’m sure he’ll understand your side – Yunho widened his eyes, gesturing frantically while Hongjoong just chuckled, making the boy pout.

–Yunho is basically begging for you to not tell Mingi about his massive crush on him – Seonghwa let out a small laugh, nodding quietly while swinging his and Hongjoong’s intertwined fingers. A moment of silence fell around them. Comfortable silence, when no one said anything in fear of breaking the peace in the room, before Hongjoong’s phone ringed and they had to leave

~

That night, Yunho took long than usually to fall asleep, mind too caught up on everything and nothing.

When Jongho came back from his date, they drank hot chocolate and chatted about the day.

Jongho fell asleep first, and Yunho made a decision.

~

Yunho felt horrible when he saw the dark bags under Mingi’s eyes as the dancer carried himself (more like was carried by Seonghwa) to his practice on next Friday.

The now black-haired boy (in Yunho’s defense, he was sad and high on caffeine and shouldn’t be allowed to take decisions at 3am when left alone in the dorms) sneaked inside of the training building with a few minutes to spare before Mingi’s practice ended. To his surprise, Mingi didn’t leave the room after the clock hit 8pm.

He tightened his hold in the strips of his backpack and knocked on the door, before peeking against the glass only to see his crush laying on his back, staring at the beige ceiling in silence.

Yunho tried to get the attention of his friend by making any sound, but he simply couldn’t, so he chose to poke Mingi’s cheek, crunching by his side and entering his sight vision.

–Yunho? What are you doing here? – said boy simply sat on the floor, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable.

_“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to disappear.”_

Yunho tried to move his hands slowly, even if it made him a bit confuse himself, but Mingi seemed to understand what he said, and lifted hiss upper body with his elbows. The latter was just starting to learn the Korean Sign Language, but movements that were too fast were hard to read, even if he trained with Hongjoong more often than not.

–I was worried. You didn’t answer me anymore. I just… My mind made it look pretty bad, even after Seonghwa-hyung talked to me about giving you some time – Yunho bit his inner cheek, getting up from the ground and offering a hand – Do you wanna hang out? – a nod, and Mingi smiled weakly while accepting the help.

Of course, Yunho refused to leave the building until Mingi take a shower. According to Yunho, and the narrator quotes, “ _You’re my best friend, but I won’t hug you. You stink_ ”. Mingi ended up with a red mark on his left side, being pinched after trying to steal a sweaty hug from the taller.

Most of the night passed like a blur.

They went to Yunho’s dorm and ate junk food until their bellies hurt. Yunho was glad that Jongho would spend the weekend with his family, so they didn’t have to worry about being caught making a mess with the tube of ice-cream.

At some point, they turned into a mess of limbs laying on the floor, trying to tickle each other until their faces turned red, just to stop, breath a bit and start again.

“ _I need to tell you something important._ ”

Mingi simply nodded, sitting with his back against Jongho’s bed, legs crossed in front of Yunho as the other hurried himself to sit in the opposite direction, facing Mingi directly.

Yunho, then, took his own phone from the desk and started typing furiously, for long minutes. No proof-read and no second thoughts, he sent the text, and few seconds later, Mingi was turning on his own phone.

“ _Mingki!_

_I know I took long enough to finally come and talk to you, but things ended up all messed up and I got so riled up for something that could be solved by a simple talk._

_The thing is: I am into you._

_I really like you as mora than a friend, and this has been eating me from inside for weeks now._

_I hope that you’ll find someone that cherishes and values you as you deserve._

_You are sweet, caring and passionate. You deserve to be treated like the treasure that you are, for me and for others._

_The day you fall in love…_ ”

Mingi lifted his eyes from his phone with a frown, before realization came into his expression and he hurried to get his backpack, searching inside for something.

Yunho was ready to hear his say that he had already found someone. That he was taken, but that didn’t happen.

Instead, Mingi got a small velvet box from the deeps of his bag, putting it on Yunho’s hands.

–I was so stupid, Yunho. And for what? – there was a small smile on Mingi’s lips, a sparkle on his eyes that wasn’t there before – I misunderstood you, and now I know – his gummy smile was showing, but Yunho didn’t have gathered thought’s enough to process what was happening – I’ve been into you for months, now. You are so shiny, full of life and color. I knew you wouldn’t want someone gray as me. But I was happy for being your friend – Mingi, then opened the box himself, a set of matching silver rings spelling “Yun” and “Gi” on Mingi’s calligraphy.

That’s why Mingi asked his ring number so long ago.

And the reason why he asked Yunho’s opinion randomly.

He was preparing the gift, but didn’t want Yunho to notice.

In a blink of eye, Yunho shoved the velvet box to the side and jumped on Mingi’s neck, holding him closer as he could before shoving his face on Mingi’s neck.

They stood like that for a few minutes; Mingi caressing Yunho’s hair while the latter tried to diminish the cry that he didn’t even know when started.

After both of them deemed being well enough to carry the conversation further, they separated themselves, smiles plastered on their faces and slowly moving closer to each other.

–Yunho, come here – Mingi called, getting up from the ground to help his friend sit on his bed. The clock showed 3:48am, and Yunho could feel his eyelids turning heavier by second – Let’s take some sleep, yeah? – it was the las thing Yunho heard.

In the morning afterwards, Yunho woke up with kisses on his cheeks and two strong arms gently holding his waist.

They didn’t eat breakfast, choosing to skip straight to brunch, but not before Mingi recovered the velvet box from the ground and offered the rings to Yunho.

_“Yunho, do you want to be the one that makes me overflow of happiness, even if I’m already whole?”_

The answer was a teary-eyed “ _Yes_ ” and a smiling kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i simply HAD to fix the horrendous grammar mistakes. it was giving me nightmares to think that i would let them this messed up.
> 
> i was so sleepy on the day that i posted, that i didn't revise... consider it revised! (kind of, since i don't actually speak english)


End file.
